Long Summer
by MandaLynn99
Summary: Esme Platt has been a camp bounselor at Camp Wildwood for a number of years. Each summer she longs for the touch of a certain yummy EMT. Will this be the year it happens or will she continue to hold it in and fade into the background?


I want to thank BassmanOz, my beta and friend. Thanks for all you do! And thank you to Jaspersexkitten and MommyAmyBee for pre-reading this one for me. Me love you long time babies!

This was my submission for the 'Summer Lovin' Contest at .com

All recognized characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. All I own are some fluffy pillows that make me cozy when I write.

'_It's gonna be another hot summer,'_ I thought to myself as I slammed the trunk of my Ford 500 closed. I looked around the grounds, watching people carrying mattresses and such from storage to the cabins.

"Esme! You're here!" I knew who it was without turning around. I had worked with this woman every summer for the past six years. Charlotte Whitlock was my saving grace each and every summer.

I dropped my bags as I turned around, as Charlotte nearly hurled me into my car as she embraced me. "Damn, Char! You're gonna injure me before we even get started," I laughed as I hugged her fiercely.

We met in 2004 here at Camp Wildwood. Being teachers, we needed a way to supplement our incomes over the summer while we weren't working. The camp was only open during the month of July so we still got to enjoy a little break. Thankfully we hit it off right away and had been good friends ever since. We always bunked together and the owner, Marcus Volturi, especially liked us since we were teachers and had a way with the kids. He gave us small perks, like a small air conditioner for our cabin or extra time away from the kids while we were here because of our backgrounds. The man was a saint.

After a moment of gushing and hugging, Charlotte pulled away and looked me up and down. "Woman, you will blow his mind. If he doesn't notice you now, my money is going on him being gay."

I gasped. "Charlotte Elaine Whitlock! Carlisle Cullen is _not_ gay! Remember him telling us about that girl he dated last summer?"

Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I recall him _telling_ us about her, but I never saw any physical evidence to back it up. But enough about EMT Hot Pants; let's get your stuff in the cabin. I've already stole our usual, much to Renee's dislike. She pitched a bitch fit for damn near an hour."

"Still the same Renee it seems." I grabbed my bags and walked with Charlotte back to the cabin she had claimed as ours.

I was never sure why Renee felt she deserved the extra perks we received. She had been working here a year less than Char and I, as well as not having the experience we had with children; we had seniority and therefore got first dibs. Just to make sure, Charlotte made it a point to get here extra early the last two years. Renee was pissy that she would most likely have to share with Tanya again this year, over in 'Cunt Cabin'. The name suited them perfectly.

After a short walk across the lot, we made it to our home away from home for the summer. Charlotte held the door open for me so I could get my bags in. The living quarters were already nice and cool thanks to Char getting the a/c on when she arrived. I walked over to the bed she wasn't occupying and tossed my bags the floor then flung myself on to the flimsy mattress. The place wasn't fancy by any means. Just a typical log cabin, wooden floors and walls, a smallish bathroom and two cot-like beds. But it was nice none the less.

"So what's new with you?" I asked her.

She stretched out on her bed then rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow. "Not much. Same shit, different day. The baby daddy is still a pain in my ass, but at least he's somewhat civil when Alice is around. She was so excited to spend the next month with him. Did I tell you he and his new gal pal had a baby last year?" I shook my head no. "Yea, a little boy. He'll be a year old soon. Named the poor kid Jasper. That's a sure fire way to get your kid's ass kicked on the first day of school."

"Seems he's moved on then; why is he still giving you shit?" I questioned.

"Beats the fuck out of me. Mom thinks it's because he regrets messing up what we had, but that's all water under the bridge at this point. He's good to Alice, pays his child support and does stuff with her. That's all I want from him," she huffed.

"Well that's good." What else could I say? Never having been in that situation I couldn't really offer an educated opinion. We heard a knock at the door and looked up in time to see Tanya sashay in like she owned the place.

"Why did you bitches stick me with Renee again?" she demanded.

I stifled a laugh. "Well, you and she have less seniority; I thought we've been over this before with Marcus? We've been here longer, we get first calls. Besides, aren't we grown women here? Why are you barging in here starting drama like we're a bunch of the kids rather than the counselors?"

Tanya flopped down on the floor. "But she's _such_ a bitch, Esme! She makes _me_ look like an angel!"

"Suck it up, sweetie. Look on the bright side, maybe she'll quit after this year and none of us will have to deal with her. Now, if you don't mind, run on back to Cunt Cabin so Esme and I can get a nap in before we gotta get to work," Charlotte said sweetly. Tanya got up to leave, mumbling under her breath something about us being selfish for not sharing. God, this was going to be a long summer.

~~~~~~~xoxo~~~~~~~

A couple hours later we finally made it out of the cabin from our siesta and headed over to the mess hall to start our duties. It seemed no one else ever wanted to get the kitchen set up but I had no idea why. It wasn't difficult work and it was air conditioned in there. It was a walk in the park for Charlotte and me.

We were just getting the pans ready to be washed when someone walked in. I turned as I heard him clear his throat.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite camp counselors!" Carlisle walked over to Charlotte giving her a hug then turned to me. "Hi there, Esme." He gave me a half-hug sort of thing then turned away looking sheepish.

I pushed my hair out of my face and returned to the pots. "Hey Carlisle, when did you get in?"

"I got in early this morning. Just got my place set up and the clinic ready to go, thought I'd stop in here to cool off a bit." He hopped up on the counter.

Charlotte snorted. "Well if you're hanging out in here, you're gonna help out." She tossed a dry towel at him.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and returned to my duties. Everyone made small talk, what they had been up to since last year and what not. Before I knew it, all the pans and utensils were washed, dried and put away. All that was left was to wait of the food delivery which wasn't due until the next morning. I dried my hands and tossed the towel into the hamper by the sink.

"So, who are our junior counselors this year? Anyone know?" I looked between my two companions.

Carlisle gave a light laugh before replying. "Yea, I know. It's Edward and Bella. I've already had to remind them of the rules once today. Caught them making out behind the utility shed."

"Wait, you mean the kids we had last year, _that_ Edward & Bella? No way!" I was floored, those two were so into their books and such they didn't even notice the opposite sex.

"Yes, those exact two. I don't know what happened to them since last year, but they're all over each other. I told them I'd send them home if they were caught again." Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "Speaking of those two, I better go make sure they haven't snuck into each other's bunks. I'll catch you lovely ladies later." He gave us a smile and a wink and left.

Charlotte turned on me immediately. "Girl, did you see that? He's totally into you! If you don't snag that this year, there is something seriously wrong."

I laughed at her. "Really? Earlier you said he was gay, now he's into me? What makes you think he's not into _you_?"

"Trust me dear, I know shit." She winked and headed out. "I'll see you back at the cabin. I need to clean up before the faculty party."

I nodded and turned to do a walkthrough of the kitchen, making sure everything was in order. Once I was satisfied with things, I took my leave through the back door. I needed some time to clear my head. Maybe I should just confront Carlisle, tell him I was interested. No, that wouldn't work. He's younger than me, why would he care? I'm a school teacher; I come home every night, curl up with my papers and do nothing. I'm boring, I live a boring life. He wants someone a bit younger, more beautiful, and more outgoing. All the things I'm not.

I walked over to the lake, sitting down on a large rock overlooking the water. I stretched my entire body over the rock, letting my feet dangle from the sides. I don't know how long I was there, but I must have dozed off. I heard someone behind me and sat up upon hearing his voice.

"Esme, you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I stretched a bit and turned to look at him. He was stunning, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and Timberland boots with a white button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and the top three buttons were undone. The way the moonlight shone off the water made him appear to sparkle. It took me a minute to find my voice. "Oh, yes, I must have dozed off." I rubbed my face trying to wake up. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly 8:00, the party will be starting soon." He looked nervously at me then back in the direction he came from. "Um, do you want me to walk you back?"

I stood from my makeshift bed and walked towards him. "Yes, that would be great." I smiled softly at him; he acted as though he wanted to say something but quickly sealed his lips. I was about to say something more to him when I heard a giggle coming from the woods nearby. "Did you hear that?" I asked him.

He turned towards the noise. "Yes, and I'll bet you five bucks I know who it is." He walked in front of me, towards the giggles.

I followed directly behind him until he came to a dead stop. He stopped so fast that I nearly ploughed into him. I looked around him to see Edward and Bella propped up against a tree pawing all over each other. "Edward Mason! Bella Swan! Front and center!" I screeched. They quickly rearranged their clothes and came to stand in front of us, heads hung low, obviously embarrassed. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how dangerous it is to be off the beaten path like that? No regard for your own safety, what if you were out with a group of kids? Would you just leave them to play in the lake while you were back here making out? So incredibly. . ." I was cut off by Carlisle.

"You two. To your bunks, _now_. I'll be calling your parents to pick you up. We will not need your services this summer," Carlisle roared at them.

Edward looked up at him. "You can't! No, we're sorry! It won't happen again, we promise!"

Silly kid all caught up in this new game he's learned. He must have forgotten he already promised to behave once today when Carlisle caught him and Bella.

"Yes, we promise. Please, Ms. Platt, please, just let us stay. We'll stay away from each other. It's just, well, you know. How new love can be." Bella smiled sweetly, looking between Carlisle and I.

Sadly, I did know how that could be. It had been a long, long time, but I remembered. Just because I didn't have the gumption to go after what I wanted, why should these two be penalized for going after what they wanted? I was willing to give one more shot. I sighed. "Carlisle, would you mind waiting for me on the path? I'd like to speak to these two alone for a moment."

He acted as though he wanted to object but shut his mouth and nodded then headed back to the path. Once he was out of eyesight, I turned on the two love birds.

"Listen, I understand what you're saying, God knows I do. But we're here for a job. Once the kids get here, we can't afford this kind of behavior. You need to be on top of your game. I'm willing to put this behind us provided I don't hear of it happening again." I gave my best 'mom' stare. "Do you understand me?"

Edward and Bella both agreed, rather enthusiastically I might add, then turned to leave once I nodded. I hung my head and turned away from them.

"Um, Ms. Platt?" Bella's soft, timid voice called from behind me.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"It's just, well, thank you for not sending us home. I promise not to be any more of a nuisance." She smiled brightly at me. "And I think I know just how to make this up to you."

I looked at her, confused. "I don't know what you mean. Just behave yourself, that's all I ask."

She giggled, and then looked to Edward who nodded to her then took her hand. "Enjoy yourself at the party, Ms. Platt," he said as they left.

'_That was odd…'_ I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and returned to the trail to meet back up with Carlisle.

"What was that all about? They should have been sent home, you know." Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

I patted his arm and sighed. "Yes, maybe, but I think they'll be okay now. Don't you remember what it was like? Being in a new relationship?"

He shrugged as we walked on up the path. "Yea, I guess. I just worry they'll pull this crap when the kids are here. We don't need a lawsuit ya know."

"I think all is well. I'll be fine from here; my cabin is just over there. See you at the party?" I figured he was going, with how he was dressed but wanted to make sure before I put out any extra effort to make myself presentable.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you in a bit?" he asked, almost sheepishly. I've never seen him so unsure of himself, it was endearing.

I headed towards my cabin and yelled over my shoulder, "See you in 30!"

~~~~30ish minutes later~~~~

I walked towards the cafeteria a while later, the sounds of late 80's music blaring out of our raggedy sound system and a disco ball spinning out shiny colors through the windows. Stopping to straighten out my thigh high jean skirt and readjust my black, low cut blouse and a final fluff of my hair, I prepared myself to try and make a move. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a loud wolf whistle from the side of the building. Char of course, I should have known.

"Baby girl, you're gonna knock 'em all dead tonight looking like that! I don't think the men up here have ever seen that much skin, sans Edward feeling up Bella earlier." She chuckled. She finished her cigarette, tossed it then came over to link arms with me. "Come on girl, there's some goings on you need to be present for."

"What's going on? First Bella being cryptic, now you. What gives?" I was beginning to worry.

She laughed again. "Let's just say a few of us took the situation by the balls. Now come, no lip!"

We walked in, and as I feared, all eyes were on us. I hated being the center of attention. But I guess when you're used to seeing your fellow counselors in those hideous hiking shorts and polo shirts; it's different to see them show a few curves and a little skin. I nudged Charlotte. "So what's the goings on you mentioned?" About that time, the music changed and 'Take me there' by Rascal Flatts came on. And just like in the movies, the crowd parted and Charlotte walked me quickly forwards to the man standing at the end of the newly created pathway.

I looked to Carlisle then back to Char. "I don't understand." What the hell was going on? I had a bad feeling, like I was being set up for total embarrassment.

Charlotte leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Nothing to understand. Some things were overheard earlier, so I and the other powers that be took it upon ourselves to help out. You can thank me later babe." She gave me a playful smack on the ass and pushed me towards Carlisle. I thudded embarrassingly right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I pulled away from him. "I don't know what's going on here, or what was said, but I'm sorry they've dragged you into whatever the evil plan is."

Carlisle grabbed my hand, stopping me from turning. He raised my hand to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles. "May I have this dance?"

Unable to find words in that moment, I nodded slightly. He led us to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping one of his arms behind my back, the other holding my hand in his between our chests.

"So, Ms. Esme is there something you'd like to share with me?" he asked, a smile lighting up his face.

I hid my face. "I don't know what you mean. Or whatever any of this is. Again, I'm sorry they've put you up to anything or dragged you into whatever they're scheming. We don't have to dance."

He chuckled. "It's true, you know."

I looked at him questioningly. "What's true?"

"I want to know it all. Your mama, your daddy, your first kiss." He pulled me slightly closer as he turned us in a circle.

"What, what are you talking about?" No, this isn't happening. Is he serious?

He laughed low again. "I didn't know you were interested in me, honestly I didn't. Or I would have gotten to this sooner. I wish I had, I wouldn't have to come to this camp pining the last few years." He looked around us; people were dancing around, not paying us much attention, thankfully. "I've had a thing for you since day one. It took Bella and Edward overhearing you talking in your sleep earlier and then them saying something to Charlotte, then her cornering me a bit ago for me to understand. You're not very out with it, are you?"

"What did they hear?" I was shocked; I haven't talked in my sleep in years! So this is what Bella meant earlier in the woods. I didn't know if I should be mad or grateful.

Carlisle pulled me closer still, his mouth right by my ear, and whispered, "That I wouldn't be interested cause you were older, boring and not beautiful. That's the furthest thing from the truth I've ever heard."

The song ended and I stepped a bit away from him. His eyes were warm, not teasing or cold. I found some inner 'I am woman hear me roar' power and took his hand. "Would you come with me?"

He nodded and came with me to leave the party. As we approached the door, Edward and Bella were walking in. Bella looked at us like a deer in headlights. I stopped, placed my hands on her shoulders and brought her in for a brief hug and whispered "thank you". She smiled and nodded before taking Edward's hand, disappearing inside. I took Carlisle's hand again and walked slowly with him back towards the lake, to where I had fallen asleep earlier in the evening.

Neither of us spoke on the walk down, just enjoying the sounds around us and the clear, cool night. Once we were at the rock that doubled as a bed for me earlier, I climbed up and situated myself, patting the spot next to me for Carlisle to join me. He hopped up next to me but after a second moved to sit behind me, pulling me flush up to his chest.

"That's better," he purred as he wrapped his arms around me and laid his cheek on top of my head.

"I'll admit, this is nice, but I'm still not exactly caught up to speed on it all," I sighed, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Well, after you had your talk with Bella and Edward, they were apparently up by your cabin, discussing what they heard you say. Charlotte heard them discussing their plan to tell me, so she got involved. I can't believe she thought I was gay by the way!" He laughed. "So rather than pull some stunt, Charlotte decided to tell me flat out since she figured no amount of peer pressure would work on you. I was told I wasn't allowed to leave tonight until I spoke to you about it. I don't do too well with talking, so I grabbed a CD and had it on hold until you came in. I knew those guys could say it better than I ever could. But I mean it Esme, I want to know. I've been rather, um, smitten, with you since I first laid eyes on you."

I turned in his arms to look at him. If ever there was a time for me to take control, this was it. I took a deep breath and leaned in, gently touching my lips to his before pulling back. I hadn't pulled back far when he leaned in more, capturing my lips with his own again. The need was evident with each soft kiss he placed on my mouth. We needed to be closer. I turned and got on my knees facing him then inched towards him until I was straddling his legs. Wrapping his arms around me, I leaned down and caught his lips again. Sparks were flying each time our tips touched. I licked his bottom lip, all but begging to be let in. I couldn't find words to show him what I'd been feeling these last few summers, but damn it I could show him. He groaned a low, throaty grown as my tongue licked his lips. When his mouth opened, I took my chance. His tongue darted out to find mine and they were soon doing a passionate dance.

Too soon he pulled away, filling his lungs with much needed air. Oh damn, what have I done? I'm throwing myself at him like a hormonal teenager. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I don't act like this, normally, I'm just. . . ."

He put a finger to my lips, effectively cutting off my word vomit. "No, I just don't want to get caught. Might be a bad influence on the other staff, ya know?"

"Oh, yea. Um, yea, come with me." I stood and hopped off the rock, taking his hand and pulling him with me. We walked a ways up the trail then I darted off to the left a bit to a large tree. I pushed him backwards to the tree then peeked around each side. "We should be good here." I moved in to attack his lips again, but he stopped me.

"You want to do this here, in the middle of the woods? I kinda wanted to make it special for you. . ."

This time it was me cutting him off. "Carlisle Cullen. I've waited several summers for this and call me crazy, but yes, I want you right here, right now." My entire body was burning with sexual, pent up frustration. I'd go at it with him on the boat dock if he were willing.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then responded, "Ok darlin, but _next_ time we'll do it my way, agreed?"

Oh damn son, he wanted there to be a next time? I'm game! I nodded in acceptance and went to work again on his heavenly mouth. He wasted no time returning the gesture. His lips were so soft and smooth, they fit my own perfectly. He kissed my upper lip then lower, pulling it between his own and gently sucking it. God, his sucking abilities were superb! I couldn't stop the slight moan that escaped me. My hands moved with a mind of their own, moving to the buttons on his shirt. I struggled with them, eventually giving up and tugging it upwards. He got the hint and released me to remove the shirt and drop it next to us.

He reached for my blouse, following the same path I had with his, though he was much gentler. Once free of the top, our eyes were locked on each other. The raw, animalistic need was evident in both our eyes. He reached for me, his hands snaking behind me to the clasp of my bra. Making short work of unhooking it then letting his smooth hands caress my upper back to my shoulders then gently pushing down the straps. My bra gave way, revealing my already swollen breasts. My chest heaved, gasping in air as his gaze traveled south to my erect nipples.

In a voice that was barley a whisper, he murmured "perfect" as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He looked up to me, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded as I reached for his head, pulling his face flush with my awaiting tits. His mouth went directly to my breast bone; kissing & licking his way around everywhere I wanted him. Slowly he made his way to my left breast, his hand working and manipulating my other. His tongue flicked against my nipple before he gingerly sucked and grazed it with his teeth. He rolled my other nipple between his fingers giving it equal attention. My hands were running through his sun kissed, blonde hair; pulling it roughly as he hit nerves within me I thought to be long since dead. Making sure to give each breast it's fair share, he switched his ministrations; licking, sucking and nipping at my other nipple while massaging my other with his knowing hands.

I was coming undone and he hadn't even touched where I wanted him yet. "Carlisle," I panted, "I need to taste you baby, please."

He stood and leaned back against the tree. I reached for his belt; his hand grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Are you sure, Esme? We don't have to do this." His eyes were hooded with lust, his breathing heavy.

"I've never been so sure about anything." Maybe it was purely wanton hormones talking, but I didn't care. I undid his belt then the button and zipper on his jeans. I knelt down before him, pulling his jeans and boxers down as I went. Oh my. This man is packing heat! I couldn't help but stare. I licked my lips as I looked up at him. He grabbed my hair back in his fist as I lowered my mouth to his cock. I started slowly, licking around the tip then licking the full underside of his member and back up. Inch by inch, I took in more of him, using my hand on what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I pumped up and down on him, careful to breathe thru my nose so I didn't gag. He was hung and it was extremely intimidating. I reached up with my free hand and gently massaged his balls, earning me a throaty groan.

After several minutes, he tried to still my bobbing head. "Baby, stop, I'm . . . . Ungh, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

As soon as I stood up, he had me spun around and against the tree. He lifted my skirt and started to lower himself. "No, I need you in me, _now_!" I moaned.

"I just want to repay the favor."

I pulled him to me and wrapped one leg around his waist. "_Next time_, but now, I want you in me."

He chuckled a bit and his hands went roaming over the seams of my panties. "Already so wet for me, Esme." He continued his teasing, ghosting a finger over my clit.

I needed more so I tried to grind against his fingers only to have him pull away and gave me a 'tsk tsk', all with a sly smile on his face. His gripped my thigh in one hand, his other holding me firmly back away from him and began kissing my neck. I had had enough. I reached for his cock, already rock hard and ready to impale me, and pulled him to me. No man can resist when his manhood is in someone's hand and being pulled on. I maneuvered my panties out of the way and lined him up. As soon as he felt my heat, he didn't hesitate. He thrust into me, filling me in one movement.

I cried out, "Carlisle, harder, damnit. . . .ungh. . . .harder, _please_!"

"That's it baby, tell me what you want." He thrust harder, pushing my back into the hard bark of the tree. It hurt, but I didn't care. This man was hitting _the_ spot and on his first try. I tightened my grip on him, pulling him deeper into me, my fingers clawing at his back with abandon.

"So close! Right…..uh….there!" I felt my walls tightening, I knew he felt it too; his moans and grunts sped up and became louder. I closed my eyes tight, the stars already starting to explode around me.

"Cum with me Esme, please." He reached between us and pinched my clit. "Let me feel you." With those words I felt the rush take me over. I yelled his name without thought of who might hear me. I heard my name fall from his lips as well when I felt him empty into me.

We stood there, propped against each other and the tree, covered in a layer of sweat, woodland dust and bliss trying to catch our breaths. He raised his head to look me in the eyes. "Wow, I've never . . . ." He trailed off.

I wiped the hair out of his eyes. "Me neither."

We stood like that for a moment before gathering our senses and tugging our clothes back on. He was buttoning his jeans as I was fixing my skirt when we heard a noise and saw a light behind us.

"Whatever you two kids are doing back there, come on out now. We don't have time for this kind of crap."

I hung my head and started laughing. Carlisle looked at me questioningly and with a bit of shock. I mouthed 'Charlotte' to him and he too started laughing. We made ourselves as presentable as we could then came out of our hiding spot.

"Char, put the damn flashlight away. You act like the cops or something." I took Carlisle's hand and led him out behind me.

We walked past her, her mouth hanging open, both of us giggling at her expression. Once we were a good ways back up the path we heard, "Don't think you two are gonna pull that shit in the cabin! I don't want to hear your romping when I'm trying to sleep!" But I also could have sworn I heard her say 'It's about fuckin time.'

Yes, it was going to be a long summer.


End file.
